


just a reminder

by canbegood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canbegood/pseuds/canbegood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin’s not afraid to admit that it’s both pleasantly surprising and irritating beyond belief that Michael is the one to make the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a reminder

Gavin’s not afraid to admit that it’s both pleasantly surprising and irritating beyond belief that Michael is the one to make the first move.

They’ve been dancing around each other for _months_ when they get drunk together at a bar near Michael’s apartment one night after work. One moment they’re walking, laughing hysterically at something probably not that funny at all. The next moment Michael has Gavin pressed against a brick wall, his tongue licking out to taste the alcohol on Gavin’s lips.

Thing is, it’s not _weird_ in the way Gavin always thought it would be, whenever he actually allowed himself to think about kissing Michael. It feels completely natural, like they’ve done it a million times before. Gavin loses himself in it a bit, in the way Michael’s tongue caresses against his own, and in the way Michael lets out the smallest sound when Gavin nips at his plump lower lip. 

It’s been a few minutes of deep kisses and short breaks to just _breathe_ each other in when Gavin jerks away with a squawk and a, “Michael!”

And Michael just looks _so_ damn pleased with himself, a small smirk on his face while he runs the palms of his hands up and down Gavin’s tense arms. It makes Gavin want to punch Michael in the balls and shove his tongue back into Michael’s mouth at the same time.

“What are you doing!?” Gavin shouts into Michael’s smug, not attractive at all face.

Michael says, “Well, I was fucking kissing you, but now you’re yelling at me, and it’s starting to piss me off,” but he has a smile on his face so Gavin assumes Michael is just channeling that Rage Quit charm.

Michael is still rubbing Gavin’s arms, and Gavin lets out a frustrated growl. “You can’t just _do_ that, Michael,” Gavin tells him, finally managing to move his arms away from Michael’s hands. He immediately regrets it because it’s actually kind of cold when Michael’s not touching him.

Michael just rolls his eyes at Gavin. “You didn’t seem to have a fucking problem when we were swapping spit!”

Gavin immediately gags at the image, and Michael laughs at him. 

“You were on the brink of coming in your pants, Gav!” Michael says, obviously amused at the flush slowly rising up Gavin’s throat.

Gavin drops his head forward to hide his face in his hands. “So were you,” he says in response to Michael, words low and muffled and immature.

All Michael says is, “Well, _yeah_ ,” and god, Gavin just want to fucking punch him.

It’s quiet for a moment while Gavin hides his face, Michael watching and pretending it’s not actually hilarious watching Gavin have this big gay freak out. After a while, though, Michael starts to feel his patience run low.

Michael asks, “Why are you freaking out so much?”

Gavin lifts his head at Michael’s question, but still refuses to meet Michael’s eyes.

“You knew this was going to happen,” Michael says. “ _Everyone_ fucking knew.”

And that’s true. Gavin doesn’t even want to think about the amount of people at the office who have bets on how long it’s going to take for “Mavin” to get together. Everyone knows about the flirting, about the drunken gropes, about the hopeless crushes. Everyone knows the real reason why Lindsay and Michael called it quits. Everyone knows fucking everything.

The whole thing is the worst kept secret, but truthfully, Gavin just doesn’t want to fuck this up. Gavin is _close_ to Michael now, spends most of his free time on Michael’s couch and filming Michael on his cell phone while he yells at video games. Gavin doesn’t want to lose one of his best friends, and going from friends to something more is a sure-fire way to do just that.

Gavin tells Michael as much, because they’re drunk and arguing on a sidewalk and what the hell else does he have to lose at this point? Gavin’s face in on fire from the sheer embarrassment he’s feeling because _emotions_ is not something Gavin does well. He doesn’t do heart-to-hearts or late night, drunk confessions. But, with Michael, it’s like all of Gavin’s rules just go out the fucking window.

When Gavin’s done talking, he expects Michael to immediately start laughing, maybe wrestle Gavin to ground and tell him to stop being a pussy, to stop being so _serious, it was just a kiss_. Instead, Michael takes a step forward, wraps his hands around the back of Gavin’s neck, and plants a small kiss on Gavin’s lips.

“Don’t worry,” Michael says, lips brushing Gavin’s as he speaks. “I’m an awesome boyfriend. Like, killer.”

“ _Killer_ ,” Gavin mocks, a small smile playing on his lips despite his nerves.

“Yeah, absolutely _top_ ,” Michael says in the worst accent Gavin's ever heard, but he makes up for it by giving Gavin a nice, deep kiss. When he pulls away, his lips are redder than usually, a little more plump, and Gavin watches them as Michael says, “Now stop being an asshole and come home with me.”

They don’t hold hands during the rest of the walk back to Michael’s place, but Michael does tell a stupid story that has Gavin cracking up, and, occasionally the back of their hands will bump against each other. Just a reminder of what happened and what’s to come.

\---

The next morning, no one says anything when Michael and Gavin walk in together, all wide smiles and splotches on their necks as obvious as the sun is bright. No one says anything as Michael runs a solid hand down Gavin’s back everytime they pass each other and Gavin shoots him a smile, letting Michael know he noticed. No one says anything even when they stop working every five minutes to whisper and giggle at each other like a fucking high school couple. 

No one says anything at all until Ray yells out, “LLLLLLLLET’S Mavin,” during the intro of their newest Let’s Play. The room immediately erupts into laughter, Geoff and Jack throwing their heads back and laughing while Ray preens in his corner. Michael threatens to cut off Ray’s balls and Gavin whines at Michael, “What? Do you not love me, Michael?”

After the ruckus subsides, Geoff announces that they have to start over, stating that that can’t be the intro, much to the protest of Ray who starts ranting about equal rights and stifling of creativity like he actually gives a shit. Jack joins in a bit later, and somehow that leads to a discussion about astronomy and creative ways to jerk off without anyone knowing. Soon, Geoff looks like he’s about to pull his hair out, and he scrambles for the bottle of whiskey next to his computer monitor.

Michael and Gavin trade secret smiles, Michael reaching out a hand to squeeze Gavin’s knee, then knock it away playfully.

It’s all very nice, really. It’s good. It works.


End file.
